ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:In a Haze of Glory
Two words: Bring Antidotes --Lordshadow 05:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Assisting others I gather that it is NOT possible to help others with this quest if you have already completed it, but can we have confirmation on this? -- Orubicon 12:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) You can assist others if you have already won. (This is confirmed, I just did it with someone else.) --Wiccaan 05:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Helped my friend today and it worked. -- Orubicon 20:49, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Requirements I've just entered Wings areas for the first time today and I was unable to get this quest. I'm not under an Alleigence yet. Could someone with info edit what what other requirements are needed to trigger this and other quests please? Natsuchii 20:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Natsuchii, I do believe you need to pick an alliegence for this quest. I am not sure, as I doubt many people without an alliegence have gotten so far. --Hitokage 14:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) The requirements are simple... complete all the prerequisite quests to this one, and all *their* requirements (which are listed already). That includes completing "Purple, the New Black", which requires completing the missions before that (one of which is to pick a nation of allegiance in the past). Look up "Steamed Rams" and the first WotG mission if you want to know where to get started. --Gamesoul Master 01:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Testimonials Just did this on my alt: 99 Dnc/Nin. Didn't bother with flasks, jumped straight on the turret. They didn't even get my shadows down. Didn't need antidotes or even healing waltz. Poison never stuck. A single WS took it down. Probably any 99 job can solo this now. ~Zazhi, sylph Quite easily soloed as WAR96/DNC46. I did a first run to check things out, experienced the poison from the various flasks and grenades. When I finally found the Orcish Turret I ran out of time. On my second attempt I knew where I was heading and what I was up against. Ran through the whole area up to the Orcish Turret with only a Orcish Hexspinner aggroing, which was killed pretty fast (Very easy with sight mobs as its free way as soon as they look away, even blind to their sides). Pulled the Orcish Footsoldiers one at a time to a hidden corner and killed them off, then took care of the Orcish Hexspinners one by one when the others were far away enough to not link. After 15 minutes in area it was only the Orcish Turret left. It dropped a Virulent Flask once in a while, but after being poisoned for the 2nd time it was no real bother anymore as I could heal each 3rd flash with Curing Waltz III. I had about 5-10 minutes left when the Orcish Turret died. Used no medications or any specific help at all. - 11th September 2012 Beat this battlefield with 2x WHM/SCH, 1x NIN/DNC, 1x RDM/WHM with little to no difficulty on any of the mobs (provided they don't link). Mobs inside are truesight and can be avoided with alot of care. Poison from grenades seemed to be about 30hp/tick. (I did NOT do this myself, moved this from the main article --Lordshadow 15:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC)) Trio is not necessary. I cleared this with no issues as RDM/WHM alongside PLD/WAR. Worth noting is that the Orcish Turret does NOT attack, so its only danger is the poison bombs it drops. I wonder if destroying the flasks will disable its ability to do even that. --Taeria Saethori 00:13, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Duo'd this as 75drk/nin with a 75blm/whm. We destroyed three Virulent Flask's (POS of them are now under notes) and killed the orc's as they came to repair the flask. Once we made it to the turret, there were two left to kill. BLM took one out while I worked on the other. (BLM had to help stun for me to keep up shadows.) Used Blood Weapon and Souleater to help bring it down. BLM kept Barpoison up and rested to be able to nuke while I hacked away at it. Used Antidotes when it did poison me. Turret died just after the ten minute warning. -- Lordhnb 18:45, 20 March 2009 Duo'd this as 75whm/blm with a 75Mnk/dnc. I had to use an elixir I recieved from a previous WotG quest because we kept aggroing things but it otherwise would have been unnecessary if I hadnt been /blm or came on rdm/whm. The Turret itself is easy to kill, just have to watch for aggro. I bet a good stealthy rdm could solo the mission. Super easy solo as drg/whm not even remotely difficult. Approach the turret from the SE ledge fall down and pull the 4 orcs closest to the turret 1 by 1 careful to avoid linking. After orcs are dead just have at it. Takes 3mins to kill and wyvern will easily survive the poison no need to try and run away.--Awwwsnap 20:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by PLD/RDM with minor difficulty and about 10 minutes to spare. Attempt to avoid aggro as much as possible, the Orcish Turret takes about 8-10 minutes to kill on its own. Bring plenty of antidotes and 3-4 Yagudo Drinks. * Duoed with a DRG/SAM and RDM/WHM avoiding aggro as much as possible. DRG runs away from Orcish Turret when a poison bomb is dropped, and spams weapon skills while RDM casts Poisona if needed and nukes. *The fight was soloed by a MNK75/NIN37 with antidotes, while avoiding and fighting mobs one by one; was done with several minutes to spare. * Easily solo'd by a DRG/WHM, takes 3 mins to kill turret. Wyvern can survive with only a single use of spirit link. * Solo'd as DRG75/RDM, avoid agro and links as much as possible. Kill all tubes to lure guards away from siege tower. Easy but beat with less than 5 min left, so expect to take a fast pace. Food only item used, +refresh sanction. * Solo'd as DRG75/WHM. Killed 4 flasks along the way. It takes a while for defenders to come investigate the missing flasks. The 4 flasks included all 3 Hexspinner turret defenders. It was easy to pull the remaining guards 1 at a time from turret. Spirit Link was not enough to save my wyvern from poison from turret, however the second wyvern survived the battle. Turret poison stuck on me several times despite barpoisonra and barwatera. Took me about 4 minutes to kill the turret. Each guard took about 1 minute or so. Finished with about 3 minutes left. -- Redhobbit 23:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd as DRG75/WHM and WAR75/NIN. WAR died once to links around the turret. With Barpoisonra and Barwatera up, the turret never stuck a single poison on either of us. 23:29, 2 October 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as RDM75/WHM with no meds with minor difficulty. Need to avoid aggro as much as possible, and then pull the orcs by the Turret one by one. Leave yourself several minutes to kill the turret after defeating the orcs, it has a fair amount of HP and will take some time to take down. *Soloed as BLM/RDM. Each Orc and Gob can be one shotted or left if little HP. * Soloed as MNK/NIN with relative ease. Took the safest path possible, sticking west and only destroying the flasks that I passed by on the way to the turret. Beat without using Hundred Fists and with about 4 minutes to spare. Used 3 elixirs and 13 hi-potions, mainly to prevent wasting time /healing. Also used 12 antidotes. --Diukor 15:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as DRK/SAM with relative ease. Similar to MNK/NIN, I only took out one flask and fought the five Orcs around the turret. After dispatching them quickly, I unleashed on turret. Needed a total of 8 antidotes, used Soul Eater, Last Resort, no need for Blood Weapon. Got "10 min left" message when turret was about 50% down, so time should not be an issue, as long as you avoid any unnecessary fights. Drain and Drain II helped a lot, only rested once after all Orcs were dispatched. DonSpook * Soloed as RNG/NIN with some time issues, won with 1 minute remaining. If u attempt with RNG be prepared to do 1 or 2 trial and error runs. Not recommended but if its your only job like me then give it a shot. Bring some hi-pots, antidotes, rr. Use the flasks to take out at least 4 or 5 orcs, then head to the turret and pick off the rest.Jhromada 10:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as WHM/NIN. I only used Mystic Boon occasionally since the mobs took so much extra damage it was returning way more MP than I needed. I suspect some yag drinks would eliminate the need for Boon if you don't have it yet. A bad pull lead to a death, which caused the fight to be very close (less than 10 seconds remaining). Turret took roughly 7-8 minutes to kill. --MishaRamuh * Soloed as BLM/RDM. You will have to make your way through to the boss trying to avoid any agro. Once you get to the platform overseeing the boss, first you have to take out 1 orc and 1 gob on the platform for you to safely do all your work. Then just stand on top of the platform (DO NOT DROP OFF IT) and use AM2 to 1 shot ALL the footsoldier first, b/c the hexspinner may have a harder time in 1shotting. MUST bring reraise, yag drink was brought too but didn't really need to. IF you link, you die in the middle of the platform. Just get enough MP for AM2, buff up, and continue to kill w/ AM2 until all the orc around the boss died. (Don't continue to nuke if you are double weakened) The boss is just a joke, stand in a distance, and throw nuke at it until it die, 2hr nuke for more mp, and if u do run out of mp before it die, just bio2 poison2 it, and rest up. as long as you do not let the DoT wears off. I kill it w/ 8min to spare. * Soloed as NIN/DNC. Tenchu style sticking to west, avoiding unnecessary fights. destroy total 3 flasks and 3 Hex spinner repairing the flask to make easier on pulling mobs around the turret. Used a stack of antidote to safe TP for Blade: Jin * Soloed as RDM/NIN. Joyeuse/Justice, full DD/Haste gear, used meat mithkabob. Hugged right wall all the way to the end of the cavern. Tried to avoid mobs as much as possible, but still got aggro 3 times on the way. Killed quickly no problem. Didn't bother destroying any Virulent Flasks at all. Standing on platform facing Turret, there is an alcove to the right on ground level between the platform and the cavern wall. Dropped off platform, pulled about 4 Orc Fighters and 2 Orc Hexspinners immediately surrounding Turret one by one into the alcove. Hexspinners seemed resistant/immune to Silence. Waited patiently for pulls, luckily no links. Used Convert once. After area cleared of Orcs, cast Haste, Enspell, Barwater, Barpoison and went after Turret. Tried nuking, but even with nuking gear seemed faster just to melee. Savage Blade was averaging 300-400+. Kept up Bio2/Poison2, though. Turret went down in 5-6 minutes with a little less than 10 minutes left to spare. Brought 2 dozen antidotes, didn't even use one. Evaded all poison gas using only Barwater + Barpoison. Fun and easy. --Shibuya 09:55, 11 December 2008 (UTC) * Soloed with PUP/SCH with little difficulty. In hindsight, I should have changed to a frame better suited at dealing damage when on the Turret as I was cutting it close on time. I cleared the camp at the top of the ledge before pulling the orcs one by one. Turret took about 6 minutes to kill with Soulsoother frame. I kept Light Arts and Addendum: White up for Poisona. Carbonara for food. I tended to save TP for hex spinners to avoid taking too much damage from them. I'd suggest getting to the turret within the first 10 minutes to have ample time to pull the orcs without being rushed. The Spiritreaver probably would have done exceptionally well because it could stay out of range of the poison and would have been easy to change into from the White Mage frame.--Ami 17:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) * Duoed by DRG/WHM and PLD/DNC, We went straight to H-10 ignoring the flasks and enemies unless there was no way past them. when we reached H-10 took out the guards surronding the seige weapon one by one and then killed it (over 10mins remaining). Dragoon Glurion + Paladin Replicator of Phoenix Glurion 20:00 18 December 2008 * Duoed with DRG/WAR and RDM/WHM. Cake! Had to kill some aggros on the way and pulled guards of turret one by one. Poison hadly ever effected us due to Barpoison and Barwater, it killed the Wyvern tho. 10 Mins left at the end. Kendaron 5pm EST 20th Feb. 2009 *Duoed with BLM/WHM and WHM/NIN. Very easily done. Simply avoided aggro by hugging the east wall past the first goblin, then west wall after that. When one of us got aggro, WHM/NIN would hold hate until BLM/WHM one-shotted the mob. Devotion worked wonders in here, and the WHM/NIN had Mythic Boon which helped as well. Took out the guards at the turret one by one, then took out the turrent with Barpoisonra and Barwatera up. *Soloed easily/quickly by 75Sam/dnc. Followed west route and knocked out two flasks before taking the orc's near turrent. Mobs go down in 1ws and or a few melee hits after. Darkmagnus 23:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) *Solo by 75BST/DNC, used 2 Lifedrinkerlars and 1 CC jugs, used Reward when available. Bring antidotes! *Soloed as a 75DNC/NIN. Avoided mobs, though had to fight off one Orc Hex aggro, and took out the 3 Virulent Flasks closest to the Turret. Killed the Orcs that came to repair, then made my way to the Turret and pulled the rest one at a time. Used Saber Dance to speed up kills on Orcs. Had roughly 9 minutes or so when I started on the Turret. Used Saber Dance and Drain Samba III to counter poison, and spammed steps, reverse flourish, and weaponskills. Used Saber Dance+Haste Samba towards the end, winning with a Self-Chain Darkness, beating Turret with about 2 minutes to spare. Needed no meds, as Waltzes took care of everything. Used RR and Tuna Sushi. Amovorite 3:50AM, Apr 17, 2009. *Duoed with SAM/WAR and WHM/RDM. Easy, took about 12min. We killed guards one bye one and SAM 2h turret. *Soloed as 75NIN/DNC. Made about a stack of antidotes. After I hugged the east i ran up the ramp. and hugged west the whole time til i reached the turret. Avoided gobs and orcs. Having ninja boots helps. In the little cave that's near the Orcish Turret, I killed the flask and then pulled the orcs one by one. Didn't bother using ninja enfeb tools because their defense is weak but accuracy was too high that it didn't miss much even with evasion merits and kurayami. Occasionally my hp went to red but being /dnc cures help. Taking down the turret takes awhile but i was able to do it with 4 mins to spare. *VERY EASY DUO with Sam75/dnc and Rdm67/Whm. Rdm hastes and heals so sam doesnt waste tp on healing sambas. Got several bits of aggro on the way there so had 1:30-2 minutes to kill the boss. Rdm chainspelled water III, converted, continued nuking til chainspell was over leaving just enough mp for a cureIV just in case while Sam self skill chained darkness. RDM nuked a couple more times with water III. Fight ended with about 10 seconds left *Soloed as a Rdm75/Blu36. I had to pretty much run it perfectly though (had no aggros outside of the monsters around the warmachine) and only had 2 mins left to spare. Finished killing the Orcs around the Warmachine at exactly the 10 min warning mark. Took me about 7-8 mins to kill the Warmachine (my melee gear is pretty bad, best pieces are Joy, Dusk Hands, and Dusk Feet). I followed the route that most people say is the easiest (starting by following the left wall then hugging the right wall). I ignored the first 2 Flasks (The one on the mound and the one in the first cave(they pull Footsoldiers which you can just pull later and it takes them a while to walk there)) I killed all the other ones on the way though (the one in the drop and the 2 in the caves by the final drop (might have been one in bewteen the drop and the caves, either way you will find all of them if you follow the right wall)) as those brought over the Hexspinners for me to kill without them linking (It's a good idea to reapply buffs if you have the MP or rest while waiting for the hexspinners to walk to the flasks as it can take them a min or two, especially the first one and you want to waste as little time buffing when you could be moving or fighting). From there all that's left is to kill the Footsolders near the warmachine (The best place to do it is in the cave near the warmachine with the Flask, though if you can't get there you can kill them in the drop as well as long as you pay attention to what is wandering where). Oh and keep Barwater and Barpoison up when killing the Warmachine and the Flasks. *Solo'd as PUP75/NIN37. Used Spiritreaver frame. Full magic merits and 3 ice manuevers one-shotted all mobs except the hexspinners...took them down to about 10% health remaining. Was able to take out the turret with 30secs left on the clock. Great challenge! and FUN! Good Luck. Hard solo...but very doable. (XIOZEN and X-32) * Easy Duo my NIN75/DNC & WHM75/BLM. Hugged the left wall until we got to the Turret. The Footsoldiers are very accurate and took shadows easily due to the high double attack rate. Would have been an easy solo for either of us with antidotes. BarPoison/Water eliminates the need for antidotes with a WHM though. * Can be Soloed by: ** DNC/NIN (No meds). ** PUP/SCH (0 meds) ** BLU/NIN 75 with some antidotes. ** BLU/SCH without any antidotes! ** PLD/RDM (with about 10 minutes to spare) using antidotes and Yagudo Drinks. ** SMN75/WHM37 ** RDM75/WHM37. ** BLM75/RDM37 ** DRK75/SAM37 (With loads of potions and elixr.) Having a healing buddy is advisable. ** WHM75/NIN37 ** DRG75/MAGE37 ** NIN75/DNC37 (with some antidotes.) ** RDM75/NIN37 no need for antidotes so long as Barwater and Barpoison are kept up ** PLD75/DNC37 ** SAM75/DNC30+ anidotes for underleved dnc sub. ** BST75/DNC37 Used antidotes to save TP usage for Rampage on the turret. ** MNK75/NIN37 ** RDM75/BLU36 ** PUP75/NIN37 (used about 12 antiodotes) SMN75/WHM37 Solo *User:Turbero (5th October 2008) Part 1: Part 2: Part 3: = BLM75/RDM37 Solo = *User:Metticus (24th October 2008) Fight: 1doC0-Z0l8A Repeating CS? Is it possible to repeat the CS's for the quest? In particular, the one right before you enter the battlefield. It was quite humorous and worth seeing again. :D --Beaster 01:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, trade something (anything) to the Goblin Footprint near the entrance of Garlaige (S) (you won't lose whatever you trade). I'm guessing the one you want will be "In a Haze of Glory (pt.2)", but I can't confirm at the moment. But if not, just try the others, you'll find it. :P --Kyrie 02:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) = CS at Lion Springs Tavern = I get no CS at Lion Springs Tavern but the quest no longer appears in my log, is this part only necessary if you're allied to San d'oria or just false?--Nerji 16:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Likewise, no CS at the Lion Springs Tavern. Nobody in my group got it, including two people allied with San d'Orian in the past. I think this is false - removing it. --31415 07:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah! I see what happened, poor reading skills on my part. The comment specifically mentions that it's to finish In the Name of the Father, so the CS won't be received if you've already progressed through another nation's sequence. The comment more properly belongs on that page, which already has that information. I'm removing the CS comment here as the page for the subsequent quest, The Price of Valor, already says that Crossroads of Time must be active, which implies finishing In the Name of the Father. Also removing a similar comment from the end of A Feast for Gnats. Oddly, there was no corresponding comment on Fire in the Hole. --31415 07:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC)